James' Revenge
by bubbles-flash
Summary: After Bella goes to sleep one night she wakes up with a broken ankle and in James' cave. But he was killed. Wasn't he Edward?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I wrote this cause I didn't want James to die. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Goodnight Dad!" Bella yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"Since when do you yell goodnight to him?" Edward asked quietly from her room. He knew she could hear him from the small giggle she made. She walked in her room, flinging herself at Edward.

"Since I didn't want him to come up here." Bella said.

"I'd leave before he got to the door." Edward assured her.

"That's what I don't want to happen." Bella said quietly. "I love you too much."

"I love you more than you could ever imagine. I would go to the end of the world for you." Edward said. "Now, sleep." He demanded.

He got in her bed, holding the blanket for her. As she crawled in beside him he began to hum.

"I love you." Edward said as she fell asleep.

The first thing Bella noticed was that she was no longer in her bed. Instead she was lying on something hard, something that felt like rock. Bella opened her eyes to a dim light. When she looked around she discovered she was in a small cave. A rock with a candle on it was stuck in one wall. Beside her was a handmade cot. Aside from the candle and the cot there was a hole in the ceiling. The ceiling was about eight feet high and a rope hung from the edge of the hole.

_Maybe I can reach it if I jump. _Bella thought. She tried to stand and was immediately overcome with pain from her ankle.

"Is Isabella awake?" called a voice from the hole. Bella knew that voice, and terror ran through her body. Sure enough, the head looking in the hole belonged to James, the vampire that had once tried to kill her.

"Good morning, or night rather." he said with a smile.

"But...you're dead." Bella stammered.

"Oh, I'm alive." James said as he jumped through the hole, landing obviously on his feet. "Or as alive as a vampire can get." He laughed at his own joke.

Bella stared at him, shock on her face.

"Come on, don't you get it?" James asked her as if she were his friend. He sighed theatrically, "Alright, your kind, the humans, tend to think that vampires are supposed to be the living dead. That's why-"

"But Edward killed you." Bella said stubbornly. "He ripped you to pieces and lit you on fire."

"What are you-" James looked confused for only a moment. "Ahh, Eddie boy didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That I escaped." He answered calmly.

"No, Edward killed you." Bella insisted.

"If Edward killed me, how do you explain this?" He pointed to himself.

"Edward wouldn't lie to me."

"Isabella, dear," James knelt in front of Bella and took her hand in his. "He did lie to you, because I'm here. Now...dry your tears." He handed her a cloth. "You need some food. Let's go." He walked to the hole and looked back, noticing she wasn't following.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm hurt." Bella said.

James was at her side immediately.

"What happened?"

"My ankle is hurt. I don't know how. I just woke up here and...what am I doing here anyways?"

"I was planning to ask you the same question." Bella look confused when he said this. "After I escaped I found this cave. I've been living here since then. A couple nights ago I was out hunt...dining and when I returned, I smelled your scent all over." He winked at her. "Now I understand why Edward loved you so much." Bella smiled and blushed, making him smile at her.

"I found you lying down here and I've been taking care of you since."

"How long has that been?"

"Two days."

"I was out for two days!"

"Yes. You most likely hurt your ankle during the fall."

"Yeah, probably." Bella agreed. Her stomach growled loudly.

James smiled. "Dinner time for the human." He offered her his hand.

"That sounds great." She took his hand. Gently he pulled her up, then placed his free hand on her waist to steady her.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" She thought about correcting her, but realized that she liked him calling her that. She nodded yes, that she was ready. He helped her on his back, making her wince when he hit her ankle.

"Are you comfortable enough?" He asked with a grin. She nodded again.

"Good." He carried her over to the hole and jumped through it, leading her to another cave with eight tunnels leading away. There were more candles on rocks that stuck out of the wall. James chose one tunnel and walked inside. It led to a room that must have been his kitchen. There was a handmade table and two chairs. There was also a fire circle. James helped her to sit on the table.  
"I will be right back, Isabella." He disappeared for a few moments. When he returned, he was carrying a first aid kit and a bottle of water. He moved a chair so it was in front of her and sat down. "Now, let's look at that ankle." Bella lifted her foot.

"This might hurt." He warned as he carefully pulled off her shoe. She gave a slight gasp.

"Are you ok?" He asked, stopping immediately.

"Yeah, just continue." She looked away.

Once the shoe was removed he took off her sock.

"It looks painful." He said when he saw her ankle. She looked down at her ankle. It was twice the size it normally was. It was also almost solid black and blue.

After poking it a few times, and receiving a smack for it along with a few 'ows'.

"I think it may be broke." James told her.

"Can you fix it?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I can try. But if you want me to, I'll need to monitor you closely." James said, looking uncomfortable.

Bella swallowed and nodded her head after a moment of hesitation.

"Can I stay here with you until it's healed?" Bella asked.

"Of course you can, Isabella."

Bella's stomach growled loudly again.

"That's right, we were going to get some food. I'll do that first." James stood up from his chair.

"James?" Bella said, he turned around and was very close to Bella. He backed up a few inches as she blushed.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a fridge and stuff in here?"

"The moment I saw you here I got stuff to make your stay more comfortable. I wasn't sure how long you'd be here." James told her.

"That's sweet of you."

"Thank you. Now, would you like soup or hamburgers?"

"Soup." Bella said. He got out a pan and lit the fire, than he stuck the pan, now filled with soup, on the fire. When it was cooking he sat back down in front of Bella.

"I'm going to put your ankle in a kind of homemade cast. Make sure to keep it so that you won't move it." He then tightly wrapped her ankle and two sticks together. After having her try to twist it, he nodded in satisfaction. "I think that will work. Do you need anything else?"

"Do you happen to have pain meds?" Bella joked.

"I do." James disappeared for a moment and came back with some medication.

"Thanks!" Bella took a few and felt them start to work quickly.

* * *

A few days later.

Bella was laying on her cot, reading a book James had gotten her when he jumped through the hole.

"How are you doing?" James asked her.

"I'm a little cold."

"That can be fixed." James left and returned with a blanket.

"Here you are." He handed it to her and she quickly covered herself with it. She moved over so he could sit next to her.

"Thanks." Bella smiled at him. James look in her eyes and held the stare for a moment. After debating it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bella's. She just sat there from the shock of it before she returned the pressure. After a few minutes Bella broke the kiss to take a breath. She suddenly thought of Edward, and started crying.

* * *

A/N- How'd you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I decided to finish this cause I actually got a few reviews! Thanks all!

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Last Chapter

"Thanks." Bella smiled at him. James look in her eyes and held the stare for a moment. After debating it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bella's. She just sat there from the shock of it before she returned the pressure. After a few minutes Bella broke the kiss to take a breath. She suddenly thought of Edward, and started crying.

"I'm sorry Isabella." James said as he stood up and left through the hole in the ceiling, leaving Bella alone. She cried for about an hour, thinking of how much she didn't think of Edward while she was here. She missed him, sure, but only a little. Not even as much as she missed her father. It was as if James had taken the place of Edward.

A few weeks later.

Bella opened her eyes to see James sitting on the floor watching her.

"Good morning Isabella. We have to talk about something."

Bella sat up quickly.

"What about?"

"Just something." _Hopefully it's not the kiss_ Bella thought.

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"Not here. Let's get you some breakfast first." James pulled her up and carried her to their kitchen.

"I can walk you know." Bella said with a laugh after they got to the kitchen.

"I am aware of that." James said, still not putting her down.

"James!" Bella complained.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Put me down now!" Bella told him.

"Oh! You want down?"  
"Yes."

"Fine then." James sat her in a chair while Bella rolled her eyes. James set about making Bella some breakfast. Once she had her food and was eating it he also sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked. She stuck her spoon of cereal in her mouth and began to chew it.

"Do you want to leave or stay?" James asked her. She opened her mouth in shock, not expecting that.

"I...I want to...I don't know." Bella admitted after swallowing her cereal.

"Your ankle is completely healed now, and you need to make the decision. Do you like me enough to stay? Or would you rather go back to Edward?"

"It's not just Edward I would be leaving if I stayed! I would be leaving everyone I have ever known and loved before you!" James raised his eyebrows.

"You love me?"

Bella's cheeks grew as red as a tomatoe.

"I..." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes I love you." She then closed her eyes, not wanting to see James' look.

"Bella." James said quietly. She opened her eyes to see that he had moved to her side of the table and was kneeling in front of her. "I love you to." Bella reached forward to touch her lips to his once more. It felt so...right to Bella. James now understood why Edward couldn't leave this human. She was beyond perfect. She was like a goddess. Nothing she did could be wrong. Except choose him. Suddenly James backed away.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with concern.

"You can't choose me! Edward can protect you better."

"I can choose you." Bella said stubornly.

"Why Isabella? Why would you choose me?"

"Because I don't love Edward anymore." Bella told him, starting to cry because she thought James didn't really love her.

"Isabella, dear, why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? Why does it matter?"

"Because I love you." James said, he reached forward and kissed her lips with such tender and love that Bella sort of melted.

One year later.

"Good morning my love!" James said as he jumped through the hole to Bella's room. Bella gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." James swept down to give her a kiss. Bella grabbed his shirt, trying to keep him there. He didn't object. They lingered on the kiss until Bella's need for oxygen became too great. As she pulled away reluctantly they both heard a crash from above.

"Stay here." James said quietly. Bella nodded.

"I hear you!" They both heard someone yell. Bella's heart flipped at the sound of the intruder.

"Edward." She said quietly. James stood in front of her protectivly. Soon Edward looked through the hole, straight at Bella.

"Bella!" He jumped through the hole, ready to kill James, for real this time. They stood, just facing each other.

"Don't." Bella said quietly. Her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew both vampires could hear her as if she had shouted. They turned to look at her.

"Don't fight him Edward. Please!" Bella said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why not? He takes you! He keeps you! He's probably been doing stuff that I can't even imagine to you! Why shouldn't I kill the scum right now!" With every sentence Edward had moved closer to James. Now they were in arm distance apart. A deep growl excaped Edward's throat.

"I will kill you this time." Edward vowed. He pushed with all his might at the other vampire, shoving him into the wall, and making a huge body sized hole in it.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. Edward did stop, but only for a moment. As he came at James again, he thought about what that year had been like without knowing where his Bella was.

"I love him!" Bella yelled when Edward was close to the other vampire. Edward stopped in his tracks and looked at Bella.

"Who?"

"James." Bella choked back a sob.

"Isabella. You don't have to do this. Go back with him to your real life. Pretend this was a dream." James told her.

Edward didn't even hear him.

"You love him?" Edward asked, his face betraying his broken heart.

"Choose him Isabella." James told her.

"Choose someone. Me or him." Edward said disgustidly.

Bella looked to both vampires whom she loved.

"Please don't make me do this." Bella whispered.

"You must." Edward told her stifly.

Bella looked at Edward, remembering everything they had been through. Then she looked at James, remembering how passionate they were. She thought of what it felt like to be carried by him, how his hand felt when he touched her face, his lips as they kissed, the feel of him next to her as she tried to sleep.

"James." Bella said, she ran to the chosen vampire even as the other fell to the ground on his knees.

James wrapped his arms around Bella as she cried.

"It's alright Isabella. I love you and I'll never leave you." His eyes met Edward's. "I guess I win." James said. He slowly moved one hand up Bella's back until it was at the top of her head. "I love you Isabella." Still watching Edward James twisted his hand, bringing Bella head along. With a snap Bella fell limp in his arms. He dropped the dead human on the floor.

"I guess I do win." James said with a smile.

"You!" Edward's face was the fiercest glare he knew. His mind grew blank as fury grew inside of him. He ran across the small cave, straight towards the other vampire. James quickly sidestepped out of the way. Soon Edward stopped at the wall and came at James again. After days of this Edward began to grow tired. He had used up all of his enegy fighting. He couldn't continue. As he fell down he saw James come towards him, murder in his eyes.

* * *

A/N- How'd you like it?


End file.
